The present invention relates generally to identification tags, and more particularly to animal identification apparatus with visual indicia used to identify specific animals.
Those needing to label something for identification purposes will typically make use of an identification tag that visually communicates some form of identification. For example those in the business of dairying or ranching often need to use some method of identifying individual animals. Ear tags with individual identification indicia may be used for record keeping, herd separation, medicinal, feed or other important purposes where identification of specific animals is desired.
Many different materials and methods have been developed for identification tags. Many commercial tags are presently formed of a resilient plastic, which in the instance of animal tagging, are attached to an ears of animals by plastic spikes. The spike is driven through the ear. A barbed end of the spike is received through an aperture in the tag to hold the tag permanently in place on the ear. The spikes and tags hold well, but the identification indicia on the tag is often subject to such wear and exposure to adverse elements that the indicia often becomes difficult or impossible to read.
Perhaps the most currently used method of applying visual indicia on identification tags, especially animal tags, has simply been embossing or silk screening indicia on a plastic tag body. This may be accomplished with a paint or other coating used to form the visual indicia. While this works well temporarily, after constant exposure of the tags to varying environmental conditions and wear, the indicia will usually still become vague and difficult to read.
As a proposed solution to the above problem, tags have been developed in which laminated layers of flexible plastic material are used. The base layer is formed using a first color, and the second layer is formed using a second color. The two layers are typically secured together by application of adhesive to the joining surfaces. A high speed etching tool is used to grind or rout identification indicia through the second layer, thereby exposing the first layer. In other systems, a heated stylus is used to melt away the material. In either instance, the resulting indicia is often ragged at the machined or melted edges and can be difficult to read.
Further, laminated tags that have adhesively joined laminations have a tenancy to de-laminate under wear and adverse weather conditions. Even a tear in a lamination can reduce or confuse visual access to the indicia on the tag.
Die stamped tags have also been used in which the indicia is stamped into the material of the tag body, leaving either a recessed area, or an opening through the tag thickness in the shape of the indicia. The latter type of tag is durable except that the openings may become obscured if the tag is placed against a backdrop surface of the same or similar color to the tag. The former type tag is difficult and time consuming to make especially if consecutive, different indicia is to be used on successive tags.
Thus a need has remained for more permanent visual indicia on identification tags.